Paperwork
by miracle raintears
Summary: Nanao was already frustrated of all the overdue paperwork yet Shunsui came over and 'disturbed' her. What would happen? ShunsuixNanaoxJyuushiro R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my FIRST ShunsuixNanao fanfic... Yorushiku onegaishimasu! If there's any comments you want to give me, which i really want, please click on the 'go' button on the bottom left of the page.

* * *

Summary: Nanao was already extremely frustrated of all the overdue paperwork yet Shunsui came over and 'disturbed' her. What would happen?

Disclaimer: Cosplaying doesn't mean owning them eh?

"Ise fukutaichou, these are the overdue paperwork..." a 8th division 21th seat says. Nanao looked up to her, with stern eyes growling with green light; the small-build girl was frightnened. No one could stand the sight of Nanao's stern eyes, maybe Shunsui was an exception.

It was late at night, with more overdue paperwork coming in, this was the third day Nanao lost her precious sleep to paperwork. Nanao dismissed the 21th seat back to her own quarters, leaving her alone, doing the paperwork. To Nanao, all those paperwork were nothing compared to last month's when she spent three days in the 4th division recovering from over-exhausting herself.

"Saa... This is gonna be my third day of anti sleep eh? With all this OVERDUE paperwork, and Kyouraku Taichou nowhere to be found, Unohana Taichou is gonna nag at me again..." Nanao sighed and set her eyes back to the paperwork. There was a notice of exchanging fukutaichous between divisions. 8th division was to exchange with the 13th division.

"Aaa... Pairing with Ukitake Taichou... Woah how nice it will be, we would be doing paperwork together..." Nanao said to herself as she held the notice up high. Suddenly a pair of arms slided and wrapped Nanao's waist, Nanao heard soft breathing near her ears, but just as she wanted to turn around to confirm if it was her Taichou, Shunsui opened his mouth and softly blew into her ears.

"Does Jyuu-chan turn you on so much? So much better than me, your beloved Taichou?" Shunsui turned Nanao around to face him and made a kissing face. Nanao was annoyed, Shunsui had actually heard what she said about Ukitake Taichou! Shunsui laughed, as he saw Nanao turn red and was frustrated.

"Kyou... Kyouraku Taichou, what brings you to the office now?" Nanao struggled to talk in her logical thinking. If Nanao were to think in her emotional side of her mind, it would be "God of course! He's so hot! But, i'd want you too, Kyouraku Taichou..". But Nanao obviously couldn't let her taichou know about her feeling, it would be disastrous.

"Nanao-chan what are you thinking about? Dreaming about your cute taichou?" Shunsui snapped Nanao out of her train of thoughts. Shunsui looked at the notice in Nanao's hands and gave Nanao a smirk.

"Aaa! I knew this 2weeks before! Yare, Nanao-chan, you just saw this, didn't you? Heh?" Nanao was really annoyed this time.

"KYOURAKU TAICHOU! You mean we could prepare everything 2 weeks before?!" Nanao felt like crying; she was already tired after all the paperwork, yet her taichou did nothing but to tell her it was 2 weeks overdued. Shunsui was shocked, this was the first time Shunsui saw Nanao so annoyed.

"I... I... I really... don't know what... to do about all this... this paperwork..." Nanao cried. For the first time, she cried out like she had never cried before; with no held-backs.

OWARI. o6/o8/.o7

* * *

REVIEW please. Click on the 'go' button on the bottom left... Onegai... And i'll try my best to update more :D

Miracle Raintears.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I leave all the things i wanna say to the last part of the chapter.

* * *

FlashBack from previous chapter:

"KYOURAKU TAICHOU! You mean we could prepare everything 2 weeks before?!" Nanao felt like crying; she was already tired after all the paperwork, yet her taichou did nothing but to tell her it was 2 weeks overdued. Shunsui was shocked, this was the first time Shunsui saw Nanao so annoyed.

"I... I... I really... don't know what... to do about all this... this paperwork..." Nanao cried. For the first time, she cried out like she had never cried before; with no held-backs.

* * *

Shunsui was half-shocked, that was the first time he saw Nanao cried. For the first time, Shunsui felt so hopeless, seeing a girl cry. Normally he would just go over and take advantage of the girl crying and hug the girl or touch her but this was Nanao; not any other girl but Ise Nanao, his beloved fukutaichou, he can't probably be going up to her and hug her just like what he did to other girls.

"Nanao chan..." Shunsui mumbled. He didn't know what to do. Nanao was still crying, hiding her face in Shunsui's chest, grabbing Shunsui's sleeve. Perhaps this was a chance for Nanao to relieve all her stress she kept deep inside her. Nanao couldn't stop crying, she wanted to stop herself, but she couldn't.

Nanao! Stop crying! Kyouraku Taichou is looking at you and you are crying IN HIS ARMS!! Nanao reminded herself. Finally Nanao stopped crying, or at least she stopped crying so loudly and was sniffing now. Shunsui had a worried look on his face as he saw Nanao turned her chair back and attempted on her overdued paperwork.

"Nanao chan, stop."Shunsui tried to stop Nanao from doing the paperwork, but Nanao refused to.

"Nanao chan, i said stop, this is an order from your Taichou." Shunsui tried again. But Nanao refused to, she continued to bury her head into all the paperwork. Shunsui turned Nanao around forcibly.

"Taichou! What are you doing?! You know, there's all this paperwork, and it's OVERDUED!" Nanao exclaimed.

"Nanao chan, dont force youself too hardly, you've missed sleep for 2 consecutive days! Plus you have just cried! Go have some sleep, Nanao chan..." Shunsui looked into Nanao's eyes, for the first time, Nanao looked weary and sad to him, it was the first time Nanao revealed her weak side to anyone. Nanao was on the verge of crying again.

"Nanao chan, please dont stress yourself again. Just go and get some sleep." Shunsui buried Nanao in his arms.

"Taichou! If i go to sleep now, who's gonna do all these OVERDUED paperwork?!" Nanao broke into tears again.

"Nanao, i'll do the paperwork. You go get some rest. Leave everything to me." Shunsui said. Nanao looked up to Shunsui in a disbelieve manner.

"But Taichou-" Shunsui kissed Nanao. Nanao had her eyes opened wide, not believing what had happened.

"Shh... Nanao, dont say anything... I... I wanted this for a long time..." Just as Shunsui broke off the kiss, Nanao started another one. Deepening the kiss step by step, tasting Shunsui's mouth. Shunsui was shocked, Nanao had actually kissed him back.

Shunsui had tasted enough of Nanao's sweet lips, he traced down Nanao's cheek, to her neck, Nanao moaned.

"Taichou" Nanao moaned. She couldn't let Shunsui know about her true feelings towards Shunsui. Although she loved Jyuushiro, she got feelings for Shunsui too. But she knew this wasn't correct, they're in the office right now!

Shunsui couldn't stop, but he did. He respected Nanao.

"What do you want, Nanao?" Shunsui asked Nanao. For once, Nanao didn't know how to answer Shunsui.

"Taichou... Taichou I...-"

"Think about it, Nanao chan. And get some rest. Oyasumi(Good Night)." Shunsui walked Nanao to the office door, and shut the door tight behind him. Nanao was confused, but nevertheless, she returned to her quarters.

"What do you want, Nanao?" Shunsui's vioce was echoing in Nanao's dream, she really didn't know how to answer.

OWARI. o9/o6/o7.

* * *

REVIEW again please. And ARIGATO to those who had replied. Thanks alot, i'll try to upload faster:D Just click on the 'go' button on the bottom left of the page, it's calling you to press it.. Dont resist the temptation.. :) ONEGAI.  
Miracle RainTears :D 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Look at the back of the chapter. :D

* * *

FlashBack from previous chapter: 

"Taichou... Taichou I...-"

"Think about it, Nanao chan. And get some rest. Oyasumi(Good Night)." Shunsui walked Nanao to the office door, and shut the door tight behind him. Nanao was confused, but nevertheless, she returned to her quarters.

"What do you want, Nanao?" Shunsui's vioce was echoing in Nanao's dream, she really didn't know how to answer.

* * *

The next morning, Nanao went to the office as usual, with the same stern look she had. Everyone was in the office, being as busy as ever. 

"Ise fukutaichou! The paperwork... it wasn't me.." The 21th seat rushed over to Nanao and pointed to the stack of overdued paperwork on her table. Nanao was furious, she regretted trusting her taichou to the paperwork, now it's very overdued. But as she walked over to her table, they were all signed and placed neatly at the side of her table; furthermore, by Kyouraku taichou.

"Ise fukutaichou, i came in the morning and these were just lying there, could someone forged Taichou's signature?" Nanao shook her head and ordered the 21th seat back to her work. Nanao was touched, Shunsui had kept his promise. But he was not found in the office, where could he be? Nanao set off in search of her taichou.

"Hey, Nanao!" Rangiku called out as Nanao walked out of the office.

"Hey, Nanao. I heard that your division is exchanging with 13th division.."

"Yah, and so?" Nanao stopped infront of Rangiku.

"Jyuushiro taichou eh? Lucky you! You've got the man u lo-" Nanao covered Rangiku's mouth.

"Okay, fine. Now there's a chance to get him, Nanao. Unfortunately, i've got Byakuya.. I wonder how tough it's gonna be for me.. Nanao, you and your Jyuu-chan could go out to the hotsprings and have your fantasy... or you and him could stay in the office and complete your paperwork TOGETHER and maybe something would happen-" Rangiku laughed, Nanao was blushing like mad.

"Stop it Rangiku. I've got something to tell you, but not now. I got to go look for Kyouraku Taichou. See ya later." Nanao shunpo away from Rangiku. Nanao went to every possible place that Shunsui could have gone to, but she didn't find him; soon, she gave up and went back to the office. To her surprise, Ukitake was there.

"Aaa, Ise fukutaichou, you're back." Ukitake smiled.

"Gomen nasai(Sorry) !! I went to look for Kyouraku taichou." Nanao looked down, regretting that she shouldn't have went out.

"Aaa.. I just came over to see how are you preparing for next week's exchange... I see, you're well prepared eh? I look forward to working with you... Everyone knows that Ise fukutaichou's a very hardworking person." Ukitake continued to smile to Nanao, making Nanao blush.

"You flattered me, Jyuushiro taichou. I look forward to working with you too." Nanao tried not to blush as much but to no avail.

"Saa... well, so i'll see you next time. Jya ne(later/goodbye)." Ukitake smiled and went off.

Nanao smiled to herself. She was looking forward to working with Ukitake, but she haven settle the problem with Shunsui. Maybe she could just forget about what happened the previous night and get on the her life as per normal. But Nanao must make sure Shunsui doesn't tell Ukitake about it, if not, Ukitake would think she loves Shunsui. But is that the truth? Nanao was confused, yet determined to prevent Ukitake from knowing the incident.

Later that night, Shunsui came back, all drunken and sleepy looking. No one was in the office except Nanao.

"Taichou?! Why are you here at such a time?" Nanao stood up from her seat and walked up to Shunsui.

"Nanao chan... My Nanao chan... Don't go... Don't leave me..." Shunsui mumbled as he sat right in the middle of the office.

"Taichou? What are you talking about? Taichou? Don't sit on the floor, take a seat on the chair. Taichou?" Nanao was abit confused over Shunsui's actions and words.

"Nanao chan, onegai(i beg you)... Don't go... Don't leave me... I need you..."

OWARI. 12/o6/o7.

* * *

A/N: Sorry to update only so late... My computer was down for a few days... Gomen(Sorry)... I'll try to update faster yeas? REVIEW please, or i'll stop updating. Hehes. 'go' is calling your mouse to click on it. It's so irresistable, so clickable :D 

Miracle RainTears


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Look at the end of the chapter.

* * *

FlashBack from previous chapter:

"Nanao chan... My Nanao chan... Don't go... Don't leave me..." Shunsui mumbled as he sat right in the middle of the office.

"Taichou? What are you talking about? Taichou? Don't sit on the floor, take a seat on the chair. Taichou?" Nanao was abit confused over Shunsui's actions and words.

"Nanao chan, onegai(i beg you)... Don't go... Don't leave me... I need you..."

* * *

Nanao was confused. She didn't know what Shunsui meant; nor she wanted to know what he meant.

"Taichou...? Are you drunk?"

"Nanao chan... next week is the start of the exchange... Do you really wanna go?" Shunsui held Nanao's slender hands tight, then giving her a sad look. Nanao didn't what to say.

"Taichou? I think you are too drunk, let me bring you back to your quarters." Nanao attempted to help Shunsui up to his feet but Shunsui refused.

"Nanao chan... do you really wanna go?... After all we did? Do you?" This make Nanao think about what happened between them.

"Taichou, about that night... Let... us... just forget it... okay?" Nanao stammered, afraid that Shunsui would be furious after hearing this.

"Nanao? Naze(why)? Do you really want this?" Shunsui's eyes had a sad look.

Nanao was very confused. She wanted to go, to see Ukitake; yet she didn't want to go, she wanted to stay with Shunsui. It was too confusing and contradicting. Nanao didn't know what would happen if she chose to stay, but she also wont know what will happen if she went ahead with the exchange.

"Taichou... I thought the exchange couldn't be cancelled..." Nanao tried to find an excuse.

"Nanao chan, it's just an excuse. There's a will, there's a way." Shunsui saw through Nanao.

"But how, Taichou?" Nanao asked.

"8th division really needs you. And me too. I need you too." Shunsui let go of Nanao's hand.

"Taichou... I..." Nanao didn't know what to say. She didn't want to hurt Shunsui nor she want to miss the chance to get Ukitake. Shunsui continued drowning himself with sake.

"Ano.. Taichou, i want to go for the exchange." Shunsui looked up, with a semi disbelieve look.

"Ano... Tai...Taichou, i mean what happen that night... You didn't tell anyone, did you?" Nanao asked it straight out.

"No... No, Nanao chan. Naze?" Shunsui asked, completely out of confusion.

"No? Not even Jyuushiro Taichou?"

"Yare."

"Ohh... Souka... Gomen ne(Sorry), Taichou i really wanna go for the exchange.. Gomen nasai..."

"Nademonai(Nevermind)." Shunsui sighed and went off with his sake bottles.

Nanao felt really sorry. She didn't know what to say too. She wants Ukitake, yet she can't bear to leave her Taichou. But what could she do? She tidied up the paperwork and went back to her quarters.

After a warm bath, Nanao slipped into her bathrobes and picked up a cup of tea near the table beside her bathroom. Carefully she sat on a red bean bag and sipped her tea. Her back was aching after sitting with the same position the whole day; it was aching too badly, yet she didn't appoarch Unohana Taichou as she would get a nagging for sure.

"The exchange's next week, what am i gonna do? I'm so looking forward to working with Jyuushiro Taichou! Yet, what am i gonna do with Kyouraku Taichou? What am i gonna do?" Nanao said to herself.

It was considered early; usually Nanao would return to her quarters at about one or two in the morning; yet today she returned at about eleven! All thanks to Shunsui and his promise that night. She wanted to rest, yet she couldn't get things off her mind. Nanao wanted to go and work with Ukitake, and if something really happens between them; would it upset Shunsui, and spoil the friendship between Ukitake and Shunsui?

"Should i go for the exchange?"

OWARI. 16/o6/o7.

* * *

Should Nanao go? Or should she not?

REVIEW to tell me your thoughts. No REVIEW No UPDATE. hehes xp. Minna san(Everyone), My computer has been down. UPDATING WOULD BE SLOWER; gomen nasai. Remember... No Review; No update.

Miracle RainTears :D


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I'm updating because i have nothing esle to do. I'm gonna rush about here as i'm running out of inspiration. So i thought of closing the story before a major or a minor writers' block come over me. ARGH.

* * *

FlashBack:

"The exchange's next week, what am i gonna do? I'm so looking forward to working with Jyuushiro Taichou! Yet, what am i gonna do with Kyouraku Taichou? What am i gonna do?" Nanao said to herself.

It was considered early; usually Nanao would return to her quarters at about one or two in the morning; yet today she returned at about eleven! All thanks to Shunsui and his promise that night. She wanted to rest, yet she couldn't get things off her mind. Nanao wanted to go and work with Ukitake, and if something really happens between them; would it upset Shunsui, and spoil the friendship between Ukitake and Shunsui?

"Should i go for the exchange?" ...

* * *

Note: The day before the exchange.

"Ise fukutaichou!! We're all ready for the exchange! And we wont disgrace 8th division! Tomorrow, you can go to 13th division at ease!" All the people in the office said as Nanao walked into the office.

"Hai, arigato. Minna san, get back to your work now!" Nanao said as she walk up to her desk. There was a card. Neatly place above the paperwork she needed to clear for the day. Nanao took out the card and asked a passing by 13th seat if he had any idea who gave it.

"No, Ise fukutaichou. I don't know about it. But i think i saw a 8th seat put it there."

And Nanao went back to her table. Carefully she opened the envelope and took out the card; it was white in colour, with a pink flower printed on the top right hand corner, it looked really nice. Nanao wondered who could it be. She opened the card and found a necklace inside. The chain itself was white in colour, and linked to the chain was a pink coloured sakura flower shaped crystal. There wasn't any words written on the card. Who could it be? White represents Ukitake; yet the pink sakura represents Shunsui. Or could it be someone esle? But why would someone give her such a thing, and not say why or write his/her name?

Nanao just realised that there was a word engraved on the sakura crystal, 'Sakura'. Could this be one of Rangiku's prank? Or some one purely gave it to her out of love?

"Sakura-sama..." Nanao whispered into thin air. Whoever that gave Nanao this, must have a motive.

Nanao kept the necklace close to her and often smiles to herself whenever she thought of the necklace and her 'sakura-sama'.

Tomorrow's the exchange, Nanao was clearing to clear all the overdue paperwork as she knew that Sentaro and Kiyone would not be able to handle all those paperwork. Just as Nanao dug her head into her work, a 3rd seat knocked on her desk.

"Ise fukutaichou, Jyuushiro taichou request your presence now; he's at the front gate."

"Why didn't he come in?" Nanao thought Rangiku was pranking on her.

"I dont know, he insisted you to come out."

"Oh well, then you can tell Rangiku that i'm not stupid!" Nanao was frustrasted with Rangiku, as she was fooled before.

"What made my future exchange fukutaichou so mad?" Came a voice and a soft laughter followed. Nanao sretched her neck forward to look who is it.

It was Ukitake. OMG! He said MY future exchange fukutaichou!!! MY!! Nanao thought to herself.

"Aaa... Jyuu.. Jyuushiro Taichou, i.. i thought it was Rangiku's prank... Gomen ne." Nanao hung her head low, still blushing away.

Ukitake dismissed the 3rd seat back to her work and summon Nanao to follow after him. Nanao looked at the 3rd seat with a apologetic look on her face as she walked out of the office; she had wrongly shouted at the 3rd seat. And infront of Ukitake somemore!

"Ise Fukutaichou... How is it?"

"How... Is it?" Nanao and Ukitake eventually arrived at the garden behind Ukitake's quarters.

"I mean, are you looking forward? To tomorrow? The exchange i mean." Ukitake let out a soft laughter.

"Oh.. I'm looking very forward to the exchange!" Nanao tried to calm her senses.

"Oh, me too. Well, would you grace me an opportunity to invite you for a drink?" Ukitake spoke with elegance as it almost swept Nanao over her feet.

Nanao blushed and nodded her head; unable to look into Ukitake's eyes as it will invite further blushing. Ukitake invited her into his living room as he poured two cups of green tea and placed it on the glass table.

"Ise fukutaichou, i'm sure you have been to my division office and took a look at the operating and working system. Honestly, how do you find it?"

"Ha.. Hai.. Jyuushiro taichou. The 13 division has been hardworking and handling matters in the very good way so the problem has a solution right away..." Nanao smiled.

Jyuushiro then leaned in closed to Nanao and position his mouth a few centimeters away from Nanao's ears. Nanao was half surprised, half excited. And this was then when Shunsui charged in.

"Ukitake Found u finally..." And when Shunsui noticed Nanao and their distance, "with my Nanao chan..."

OWARI. o4.o8.o7.

* * *

U noticed i took EXTREMELY long to finish this short chapter. As i noticed a lack of reviews, and a lack of some inspirations. Exams are coming too. REVIEW onegai. Minna san, dozzo onegaishimas!! I MISS ALL MY REVIEWERS.  
Miracle RainTears(: 


End file.
